Distracted
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: Another Post "A Space Oddity" fan fic. David & Wendy discuss their feelings for each other.


Distracted

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: I am seriously obsessed with WEDGES and the episode "A Space Oddity" This will be a one shot as I currently have a work in progress "The Aftermath" Hopefully this will be a straight one shot – but with me you never know. One of my other ones "Grissom's Nap…" was supposed to be a One Shot and it was over 100 chapters.

Wendy looked once again at the screen "We were meant for each other" was the translation of what Hodges had said to her earlier at the convention. She glanced over at him and caught him looking away from her. She sighed and knew that they had to get their feelings out in the open – to each other anyway. She certainly didn't want any more distractions to get in the way of their work. It would be hell to pay if Catherine ever found out about the little fire in Hodges' lab. Wendy certainly didn't want any distractions plaguing her work. She knew that he was just a little embarrassed about being caught in a fantasy. The way he was acting around her after he was caught and then blaming her for everything was just like Hodges…

She sighed again. They had been tippy-toeing around their feelings for years and yet neither had the courage to actually say anything … until that night when they were at the convention. She smiled at his reaction when she invited him over for an Astroquest marathon. She was impressed with the fact he had offered to bring the popcorn – and then he got just a little nervous when he found out that it was just going to be the two of them. Socially inept David Hodges – alone with the woman whom he can't stop insulting … made it even more nerve wracking. Then came the fire and the blaming and the cancellation of their get together. Davy Hodges did it again – sticking his foot in his mouth and ruining things for them.

Wendy sighed and stole anther glance at him. He was in deep conversation with Henry and Archie; they looked as if they were discussing some results.

"What is she doing now?" Hodges asked and directed a look at Henry.

Henry looked over. "Not much Hodges, she just looked over here, it looks as if she's thinking about something – shift is over so maybe she's going to be closing down her computer. I don't know."

"Why the hell is this so hard? Damn it I'm not a geeky teenager who has trouble getting dates am I?"

Archie shot him a look. "No Hodges, you are a geeky adult who has trouble getting dates"

"Who just moved out of his mother's house" put in Henry.

"Oh shut up Henry!" Hodges snapped.

"Look, you two have been going toe-to –toe for years, just get it over with!" Archie told him.

"I blew it earlier by blaming her about the fire and the fantasies! How the hell am I going to make it up to her for that?"

"What did you say to her at the convention?" Henry asked.

Hodges crossed his arms and played dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"Wendy told us that you said something in that weird Astroquest whatever it's called language."

_Oh dear God no! Please God don't let her translate. I am not ready to deal with that. I know what I said and I mean it but I'm not ready to deal with it and now apparently she told the others._

"A-are you ok. It looks like you're blushing." Henry said.

"Uhm. I uhm. " he sputtered.

"C'mon Hodges tell us what you said to her."

Hodges repeated what he said – but in that vulkon (whatever it is) language and continued to blush.

Archie quickly typed it into the Astroquest translator and the translation popped up.

Archie motioned for Henry to take a look and the two men said nothing in response. They knew that teasing their colleague wouldn't be the best thing for him at this point. They figured they'd take pity on him and maybe down the road tease him.

"What? You're not going to further embarrass me?" Hodges asked. "Tell me that Wendy is way out of my league and that a forty-something year old geek like me would never have a chance with her?"

"Hodges they are standing right here, there's no need to raise your voice. "A voice said

The three men turned to see Wendy Simms standing there with a half-smile on her face. Poor Hodges looked like a ruby-red apple by this time. He sighed, sat down at his computer, and buried his hands in his face.

Henry and Archie made some excuse that they were needed else ware and left Wendy alone with Hodges.

"David?"

He looked up at her, the first time she'd ever addressed him by his first name.

"I-I" he sputtered. "I shouldn't have been so rude to you earlier. It wasn't your fault that there was that fire in my lab. I uh shouldn't have started to fantasize here at work... but uhmh you looked good in that outfit." He said softly.

"Well um thanks." They were quiet. She made a move and reached over and grabbed his hand and held it.

They were quiet for a bit. "Do I have a chance with you?" He said softly, his voice cracking a little.

"David - as much as you antagonized me in the past – you showed a lot of courage to say what you did. I think it's time we do something about our feelings. If it is going to work between us we have to be honest."

Hodges straightened up. "Ok. I have had a massive crush on you since basically the day you started working here at the lab but found it difficult to talk to you. I've never been very lucky with women and most of them shoot me down. So I decided why bother if you were only going to shoot me down. "

"Wow that's quite a confession. Since that time you had excluded me from your little lab-tech team regarding miniatures and you told me that I thought I was too cool and that I took over everything or whatever… " she stopped.

"Yeah that was so high-school and I felt like a dork about the way I treated you after." He said.

"The next thing was the 'perfectly adequate' breasts comment – you know that day when we all were in the break room looking at the horror flick I had been in…."

Hodges looked away. "That uh – wasn't meant for you to hear. I uh hadn't realized I had spoken aloud – uh until I said it."

She fixed him a look. "Mindy Bimms?"

Hodges blushed again. "Yeah I was an ass for that. I have redesigned that piece by the way."

She looked at him. "I think you are one of the sexiest men I've ever laid eyes on." She told him.

Hodges' jaw dropped. "R-r-eally. I'm uh over 40, have thinning hair, bad disposition, annoying, a kiss ass…please feel free to stop me."

Wendy laughed. "Regardless of all those things, you do make me smile. You said to me "We were made for each other" No one has ever said that to me in my life. I've had boyfriends before but none of them have come close to saying "We were made for each other " and for you to say it in that obscure language made it even sexier."

"S-Sexier? H-How?"

"Because I had to look it up and translate it." she replied.

Mandy, Henry, and Archie had finished playing cards in the break room and walked down the hall. Mandy stopped the other two. "Stop, Wendy, and Hodges are still talking."

"Let's let them alone Mandy. We don't want to ruin their night." Henry told her. "Let's be adult about this."

Mandy initially pouted then shrugged and followed Archie and Henry to the locker area.

"D-Do you want to come to my house for an Astroquest marathon and popcorn?" Wendy asked.

David's face had returned to its normal colour by this time and he grinned at her. "I'd be happy to accompany you home and watch an Astroquest marathon with you. Shall we pick up some supper on our way?"

"Certainly, We can pick up a pizza or something…and after supper and Astroquest I'll provide the desert." She said and slipped him 2 photographs.

The first one Wendy was in a skimpy negligee and the second one she was completely nude. Hodge's face turned bright red as he realized he was getting overly excited and sat down quickly behind his computer.

Wendy returned to Hodges' lab with a concerned look on her face. "What's the matter David? "

"I – can't get up at the moment" he said.

Wendy's eyes went wide. "Those pictures excited you that much?"

"Wendy It's been a long time since I've been with a woman – anything sexy is gonna do this to me." He said in a soft voice.

A few moments later, Hodges was able to follow Wendy out to her car. It was agreed that she'd drive and the following day she'd drive him back to the lab in order for him to pick up his car.

They were very quiet in the car. Hodges looked over at Wendy. "I-I uh didn't really um want to reveal my uhm secret like that…. the fact that I've been um without… for so long… it's quite embarrassing for me to talk about it."

"I've been in a slump as well David, so don't worry. I'm not the type of girl to judge a man by the way he performs in bed." She said.

"I'm so glad to hear that." He said softly.

They arrived at her house and got comfy and ordered the pizza. They put on a DVD of Astroquest and changed into robes. Wendy had an extra one for Hodges to wear.

"Pink? Wendy I am not going to wear a pink robe." He said.

"Relax Hodges, we're not going to be wearing them for long." Wendy said from the kitchen. She was getting the plates down from her cabinet.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. It was the pizza.

"Wendy will you get that! I'm not going to the door in a pink robe."

"I'm in the bathroom David."

He sighed, grabbed some money from his wallet, and headed to the door. He opened the door and couldn't believe who the delivery person was. Riley Adams! His former co-worker at the lab.

"Interesting robe you got on Hodges." She said with a smirk.

"Interesting job you have now Adams." He retorted with a glare.

That shut Riley up. He paid her, tipped her, and slammed the door shut. He turned to find the object of his affection standing in the living room naked and ready for loving.

Hodges removed his robe, located his condom and the two of them made the earth shake. It was only afterwards that they heated the pizza and watched Astroquest for the entire rest of the night.

End.

A/N: I know very cheesy, but I wanted another WEDGES story.


End file.
